Lake Charm Football Club
The Lake Charm Football Club is an proffesional AML footy Football club, and who have won 3 premierships. in 2010 they had permission to have more premierships, and the first coach in 1991 was Don Filnker and he was the first coach ever, and in the start of footy he said "I'd love to be a coach of this club" in February 1991. in 2004 they got an Godmard GIMA Awards for them doing so well and they had their premiership cup in 1992. in 1994, the footballer Nigel Easton had to take care of the team while the coach is out and had premission to play footy to win without the coach, and then they did win. In the 1994 AML Grand Final the coach was there, and they won their 2nd flag, and was minor premiers and finished on the top of the ladder. In 2013, Craig Nielion was first year coaching and he said "I'd used to play for this club" and he did, and he is still coaching, in 2018, Bartletti said "i think we will make finals" and they ended on on the 4th of the ladder, and they think it's a great club. Club song *The Nation is about to stir us, *To win the premiership cup. *And we will be victorius, * To be a winner and winners all the way, *And no-one can stop an army, *Force these crows what they can do. *With all our might the crows will fight, *With all our might the crows will fight, *And we will grab the ball and go through. *With all our might the crows will fight, *With all our might the crows will fight, *We will be still and try our best. *And those will who remind us, *From the bestest by our foes, *In premierships forever, *for our wins will be this year, *And it will be happening, *Let's not lose ever again. *With all our might the crows will fight, *With all our might the crows will fight, *And our crows will be near the lake, *With all our might the crows will fight, *With all our might the crows will fight, *And our club with colors are true. *Tell us why we will win the flag, *To be a player to win these games *All for one and One for all, *We will make it hard and clean *And we will be inspired to be them, *Show these crows what we can do. *With all our might the crows will fight, *With all our might the crows will fight, *This time it will be a cup. *With all our might the crows will fight, *With all our might the crows will fight, *With all our might the crows will fight, *We will bring our club here forever. *And this is why the club is true, *Cause we will be the winners, *And to those who barrack for us, *We're not delusional, *We are allways courageous, *And we will try our best. *With all our might the crows will fight, *With all our might the crows will fight, *And our home is nice and clear. *With all our might the crows will fight, *And Red, Gold and blue is staunch and true. * Tell us why those colors are true, *From the fairest of the wins, *We can be inspired enough, *To be brave by our foes. *With all our might the crows will fight, *We'll fight, We'll fight, *And our colors are true. In 1991, Edward Moore (archanian footballer) wrote that song and he liked it long, and he likes long songs.